a) Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an in-ear headset and an in-ear earphone.
b) Description of the Related Art
Headsets typically have one or two earphones and a gooseneck microphone attached to one of the two earphones. The earphones may be embodied as encapsulated earphones, as on-ear earphones or as in-ear earphones.
The earphones have one or several electroacoustic transducers for reproducing audio signals. In addition to reproducing audio signals, the earphones are partly used to attenuate ambient noise passively.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,872, U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,576 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,542 represent general prior art.
A headset which has one or two earphones with a custom-made otoplastic and a gooseneck microphone is known from DE 10 2004 056 053 A1. The custom-made otoplastic is placed on a user's ear. A gooseneck microphone for registering audio signals is attached to one of the earphones. At least one acoustic channel for receiving an acoustic filter is provided in the otoplastic. Alternatively, at least one channel may be provided in the earphone for receiving at least one acoustic filter. An ear protection unit is also shown, which has standard ear plugs with a channel running through the ear protection unit, wherein an acoustic filter with attenuation characteristics dependent on noise level is disposed in the channel.
However, such headsets or such ear protection units are not suitable for all areas of application, particularly when there is exposure to changing weather conditions.